Redemption
by HouseofFlies
Summary: She was weak, stupid and incapable of anything. That's what they told her, so one of them had to step up and do the dirty work for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and rate! I hope you like where this is going!**

* * *

"Stop please." She whimpered as her arms were pinned down above her head. "Please..." Her pleads were growing more and more pathetic as the seconds passed and she already knew there was no way she was going to stop him this time. She had failed the last half a dozen times, why would her crying make this time any different.

"Shut up." The harshness in his voice just made more tears spill out from the corners of her dark brown eyes, running down her untouched porcelain skin and into her chestnut hair. "Do you want to wake your mom, huh?" He smirked, letting what little light there was in the room reflect off the two gold teeth he had toward the left side of his mouth. "You want her to see what a little slut you are?"

She didn't reply, cause she knew better. Answering him made her a little miss know it all and only caused her more pain. It may have took her a while to learn this, but now it was clear to her that if she just stayed quiet then it was over with much quicker and she had less bruises to take care of when morning rose to mark the beginning of a new day.

Annabelle craved to see the sunrise, it was what marked the start to making things better...not that she tried to. She was to scared, but the morning also meant that she was as far away from night fall as possible, when the demons came out to torture her for all the wrong she had done.

'Stop him.' The girl inside her head screamed as if she too was begging out of pain. 'Annabelle what are you doing?...Stop him!'

But Annabelle just let her head roll off to the side like she did every time, letting her eyes blur over with tears and forcing her mind to ignore all the senses her body could possibly feel. That particular voice had been with her for as long as she could remember. In school, teachers would constantly watch with fascination as instead of socialising with other children, she would sit in classes and during lunch playing and talking with herself in great depth. To some it caused concern, but to most she was just a young girl with a very wide imagination. That's all Annabelle thought of it too, all the other kids had imaginary friends, that's all Lola was; a fictional friend for her to talk to. But then as the years passed, and Annabelle grew older and smarter she knew that the voice wasn't normal. She wasn't telling Lola what to say, it was as if she had a voice of her own and was just a little person trapped inside her head. And Annabelle couldn't forget about her and move on, as the years went by she stayed, always there as a person Annabelle to console in. There was no one else after all.

Because if this Annabelle didn't mind, she saw nothing wrong with it, until one night she had her first episode. First, the loud ringing in head head began, then slowly began to grow until it was screaming at her. Her head began to pound and she could hear Lola calling out to her, louder and louder, stronger and stronger until darkness fell over Annabelle's eyes and she fell into what she felt like was a deep sleep. In reality, her body had still been awake and fully functioning. When morning came, she found drawings on her desk that she had no recollection of making and at the bottom right hand side of the paper 'Lola Moore, Age 14' was marked. The age was correct but the name matched the girl inside here head. This sent Annabelle into a panic, how could she have been awake but unconscious. Something was wrong but she dealt with it herself, not daring to approach her mother.

'Annabelle! Stop him!' Lola shrieked, starting to sound like she was crying too. 'Why don't you just stop him?' Annabelle couldn't stop him, she didn't have the strength to push the fully grown man off her or the courage to scream for her mother who was in the next room, knowing that if she did it would all be Annabelle's fault anyway and then she might end up getting an even worse beating.

'Leave it, you know she won't listen.' Another voice said, a darker one.

This had been the second sign to tell Annabelle this wasn't normal, two years ago, when Annabelle was just 15 years old the voice who preferred to remain unnamed spoke up talking of things that Annabelle couldn't even bring herself to listen to. She talked of awful things, thing that would make her mother pay for how she made Annabelle feel, things that would punish her for blaming Annabelle for her own fathers disappearance. She didn't see any good in people other than the ones who ruled and had power, she saw disregard to life as a good feature for a human to have. The 'unknown' stated she didn't need a name to separate her from the rest, she didn't want to be classed as a Linda or Barbara she just wanted to show people how they could live.

'Why doesn't she do anything?' Lola begged for an answer, she didn't like the unnamed either and told this to Annabelle regularly. 'Never let her get control like I have before." She had warned one night as more voices whispered evil in the background. And Annabelle hadn't let her, not yet.

'Cause she's nothing more than a submissive baby, she'll let people do this until the day she dies...haha.' SHE chuckled darkly, as if she enjoyed it. 'Which won't be too long away if she keeps letting ares holes like this into her bed.'

As the voices continued on with each other, Annabelle completely phased out, remaining to listen to the opinions being spoken but ignoring the grunts of the man on top of her and the feeling of his nails digging and breaking the skin all over her body.

'Don't say that! You'll scare here.' Lola scolded.

'Good. Maybe the fear will finally make her stick up for herself and bite back.' She had no sympathy for Annabelle, given the chance she would use that body so much more wisely. She would make them all so much more...inspiring.

It wasn't long until it was all over and he kept back into her mothers bed, leaving Annabelle to stay and wait silently through another sleepless night until the sky turned red.

'Its all going to change soon Annie.' She taunted in the new found silence. 'You can't keep me back much longer, I need to live. You're getting weaker.'

"Shut up, just...leave me alone...please." Annabelle whispered, finally finding her voice again. She wasn't up to arguing with her right now, not tonight. Because on a night like this, she feared that she would actually give into her just so she would be able to rest and not think for a little while.

'As you wish, your majesty.' She laughed more minimally, she was growing stronger and Annabelle knew that, she could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review and rate! Thank you to everyone you give my first post a chance :)**

* * *

One year later

"Don't..please don't." Annabelle pleaded to him like she always did, not doing any actions to stop him, just using her pathetic words.

For the past 12 months, her mother had kept seeing this creep on and off and he had continued to assault her over and over, more and more as the weeks went by. A part of her was starting to think her mother knew about what was going on but either didn't care enough to do anything or she too was scared of him like Annabelle was. She had put up with it, going into her dream like state each time but every night it happened, she could feel the unnamed getting a stronger and louder voice.

'Kick him off now!' She screamed tonight, inside Annabelle's head.

'No, he'll hurt her more.' Lola spoke up softly.

"I can't." She replied, sobbing out loud.

"You can't what? You little slut!" The man yelled, his breath still smelling of alcohol from the drinks he and her mother had been out for just a few hours ago. But instead of passing out cold like Kathy had, he had managed to stay conscious.

'Annabelle do something, fight him.' She continued to yell, almost begging for Annabelle to give her just a little bit of action.

"No!" She snooker head from side to side, wishing for something to make both the voice and the man stop.

'Let me do something Annie, let me help you.' The unnamed begged. 'Tag me in.' She laughed lightly and Annabelle's mind automatically flashed back to a few months ago.

One night, as the sun was just starting to rise, it had been another night where Annabelle's childhood had been stollen and SHE was up wanting an argument again. Only this time she had been fierce, yelling and screaming but saying just the right things that had started to twist Annabelle's mind. She couldn't lie and say that HER ideas weren't tempting, giving him what he deserved was what she wanted and so, in those five seconds where she wished for the courage to take her life back, the voice gagged Annabelle and dragged her into the darkness, over ruling her and stepping up onto the main stage. It was for only a few minutes, but in them moments Annabelle as other people saw her changed dramatically. Her eyes were bright and her lips turned up into a sickly smirk and her hands caressed her own skin at the feeling of being free. She stood taller out of bed and talked differently, more confidently. However, the experience for the unnamed soon ended and she give back control to the fighting Annabelle she could feel under the surface.

That's was just a taster, the voice had warned. And ever since, Annabelle lived in more fear than ever before knowing that someday she wouldn't be able to stop the voice from taking over completely. She just wasn't strong enough.

"You'll do what I tell you to do, you little bitch." The man rasped and slapped Annabelle across the face, hard enough to make her wince but not leave a mark.

'Annabelle...let me in!' She screamed. 'Now!'

"No...never." Annabelle cried, trying to be quiet but she just couldn't anymore, she was too weak, too fed up...just sick...she wanted to go away forever now. No longer did the sunrise giver her hope, it just confirmed that she had to live through another day, painfully waiting for sunset. She'd have to live through the day, arguing with her own mind worse than ever and then...in the middle of the night...as soon as she heard the front door slam she wanted to take her own life, she would try to run away but she'd never survive on her own, not in Gotham, the city with the worst crime records in America possibly.

"No? You little bitch." The man grunted and slapped her again. To her he didn't have a name, he was nothing more than 'the man' at least then it seemed just that little bit less real to her broken mind.

'Annabelle, I'll ask you nicely one more time.' She warned. 'After that I won't ask again...'

What was there to loose now? Annabelle asked herself as she turned her head and sobbed louder, as the man told her to shut up and called her worthless, the wall she'd built up in her head started to crumble. Maybe, maybe if she just gave the voice the chance she could fix it, after all didn't everyone deserve a chance?

'Annabelle?' She questioned, needing her to give the approval. She could have rose up to power no problem without it but for her egos sake, the unnamed needed her to want her help.

"Okay." She whispered and as quick as a bullet leaves a gun, that ringing in her head that had appeared only a few times before started up, more powerful than ever and Annabelle squeezed her eyes shut, only able to hear the laughter growing in her head until it was coming out of her mouth, but it was a different person behind them dark hazel eyes.

The crazy giggles coming out of the girl below the man make him stop and look up at her face, he seemed...shocked? Appalled? Dare she even say a little scared?

"What are you doing?" The man scowled but her laughter grew. "Stop it...stop it you little freak!"

"Freak?" She said, her head jolting up with a face of pure seriousness when he said that. "I'm no freak." The man was taken back by this young girls burst of confidence and he backed up when she started to sit up. Getting off her and trying to pull on his pants, she tilted her head and smirked. "What's wrong?...You scared of a little girl?" She laughed again and stood up.

"Scared? Of you?" He scoffed. "Why would I be scared if a no good whore?" Raising his hand the man stepped forward and went to strike her but she grabbed his arm and twisted herself around it, so she stood behind him. The man let out a yep at her grip and she grinned and twisted it further until she started to hear the gruesome sound of splintering bone.

The man couldn't understand where her strength had come from and why he couldn't get out of it. Giggling, she kicked the back of his legs so he fell to the floor on his knees with a small yelp.

"What's the matter?" She said in a sickly sweet comforting tone. "Huh?" He didn't reply, just started to pant as she twisted his arm more, it was definitely broken. "Cat got you tongue?" She sniggered. "Well...if your not going to use it then what's the point in having it?"

Leaning back, cause Annabelle's room was only small, she able to easily take hold of the sharp scissors stood in the pale pastel coloured pencil pot.

"Now...hold still and this shouldn't hurt a bit." The man attention was caught at this and he tilted his head back as much as he could with the grip she had on his hair. Upon seeing the sharpness glimmer in the moonlight he began to scream and thrash but it wasn't hard for her to hold him still. It was amazing how strong someone could be when they had the right level of adrenaline.

"No, please, no." It was nice to hear him being the one begging for a change and she relished at the thought. In fact she even felt Annabelle smirk a little before she ran and hid and SHE began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please rate and review! Maybe even follow, thanks to those who have done already! :D**

* * *

"Look at her."

She was quiet inside. Most likely shaking in the same little shell she'd hid in for years. Rocking back and forth, replaying the images of what she'd just witnessed through her own eyes but had no control over.

"Look at her."

The woman lay, quivering, unable to stop herself from glancing at the young girl crouched over her. She was saying something. But all she could here was gargling. Thick and dirty liquid bubbling out of her mouth and running down her face, seeping into the dark floorboards.

The girls eyes weren't focused on anything. There was no one she was directly speaking to, not to the woman, not to an object like someone would, just to the air. She was just talking to herself, but something behind her eyes, something in the emotions put into her words, told even the simplest of people that there was more to this than just a young girl talking to herself. She was talking to someone inside herself.

Annabelle however was still silent.

"You'll have to look at her at some point Annie." Her voice rolled like lava did through rock. Melting everything in it's path violently. "She's your mother. I'd hate for you to regret not having any last words for her." Annabelle hated being laughed at, even the slightest giggle the redness rose to her cheeks like blood spreading around a gun shot wound.

But still, Annabelle was silent, although she could here the small sniffles and huffs coming from that dark hiding place SHE had been captive in for a long time, years before she first ventured out to let Annabelle here the voice of justice.

"No?" Her eyebrows raised and lips pursed as she swung to rest her weight in the other leg. This gave her less of a view of the action happening beneath her but she could feel the warmth off the woman decreasing. "Well then..." With a sigh, she rolled her eyes and jumped with a unique grace so she straddled the woman's middle. "I guess I'll have to say them for you..."

Her slender fingers wrapped around the woman's throat and gripped onto the paling skin. Breathing became more laboured. Blood soaked her hand. And she fed off the fear that swarmed the mothers eyes.

"You didn't deserve this, you deserved to suffer more...but I know this is what she would've wanted." She squeezed her hand harder, grinning all the while. This was all too much fun, more than she could almost handle. The woman jumped when the girl raised the sharpened scissors above her stomach for the second time. Sinking down so her pale lips, splashed with red paint, met the mothers ear, she chuckled under her breath and whispered "And here's to make sure you can't make another psychopath."

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise. And like the moon grows tired of the suns company, she was growing tired of theirs. Well one wasn't exactly...there anymore. But she'd decided to let the other one struggle for breath at the end of her own bed.

"Time to go." Letting one foot fall in front of the other, she marched her way out the bedroom and to the head of the stairs. "You wanting to bring anything princess?" Smirking at herself, she didn't wait for the answer she knew she wouldn't get and set off. There were no clothes of her preference lying in the wardrobe so she had to make do with a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white plimsoles. Only a navy hoodie protected her skin from the harsh city weather outside.

When she opened the front door, even HER fearless heart stopped and glanced back up the stairs. After she left today she would not be coming back. Not to see her. Not to save her. Not even to save herself. They all knew that, each little girl inside her head. She may only be 17 but she was going to make things work. SHE was stronger than the others put together and there was no way she was going to stay here and suffocate. No doubt that someone would find them dead, maybe ever mother alive. She wasn't stupid, she knew they'd suspect her first and would be on full look out for her. But she only had to keep hidden for a little while, Annabelle held little importance in the world, within a few weeks she's be out the papers and in the gutter. However SHE...she would rise, she'd make a name for herself whether she gave it to herself or they decided one for her. A day would come where everyone would be brought to justice, whether it was personal or not. For she knew there were others like her out there, others that didn't have a get out of jail free card. Annabelle was a silly little bitch, she knew that, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry at the ones who abused her. After all, it was her body too they were bruising.

She had no plan, but she had ideas on places to go. Obvious first choice was the narrows, they would never expect a young girl to voluntarily head to the underworld of Gotham. And there was plenty of shelter spare. So pulling up her hood, she ran.


End file.
